Love's Revenge
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Sequel to 'Wait, WHAT' Anyways, Yuki is back with revenge. And she isn't going to leave without one. What will she do? How will she get her revenge on Sora?
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: Here's to 13 reviews and 1414 views! I didn't think that this would get so popular! Welp, here's the sequel to 'Wait, WHAT?'

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"I can find a way to get back to your body."

"Who are you?" I was trying to find the source of the person talking until my eyes landed on a pair of golden eyes.

"Let's just call me Vanitas." He smirked deviously.

"Okay then Vanitas, How do I get my body back?" I want to take my revenge. Sora should have never existed.

"Better yet, lets get your own body!"

"What? How do I do that?"

"Listen to me and you'll get a way out of here." I took a second to think about my answer.

"Okay."

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Find Roxas sleeping next to me. It took me a moment to get what was happening. Oh yeah! The party! I blushed at how we confessed to each other. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! We confessed! I started squealing like a highschool girl and I woke up Roxas.

"Good morning, sunshine." I blushed at his comment to me.

"S-sunshine?"

"Well, I figured if we're going to sleep next to each other, I should start calling you different names to express how much I love you." He yawned and stretched.

"I l-love you t-too." I kissed him on the cheek then got up from bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face then brushed my teeth then started to make breakfast. Once the bacon hit the frying pan, everyone woke up.

"Good morning everyone!" I put on my brightest smile.

"Good morning, Sora" Each person said to me. They went to the bathroom to get ready and when they cam out, I was already serving the plates of breakfast. They each took a seat and started eating.

"So Sora, how's your body? Fine?" Kairi asked me while stuffing food into her mouth.

"It's getting better." I'm so happy that I got my body back. It's so good to be me again. I just hope that Vanitas guy can get free too! He seemed really nice helping me out. If he ever gets out, I should thank him. after they were done with their breakfast they started to get up and leave saying that they should leave me and Roxas for our _alone_ time. I didn't get what they meant until they all left and Roxas pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately.

"Mmm~" I moaned into the kiss. Roxas used this to his advantage and stuck his tongue in to explore my mouth.

"Nngh~ Rox-aH!" His hand snaked up from under my shirt and pinched a nipple. He smirked then went to go suck on my neck, biting and kissing, trying to make a hickey. He then picked me up bridal style and led me to the bedroom then put me down on the bed to only start to kiss me again.

Oh how I love life right now.

* * *

PinkNinja: Call me a jerk but I have to end it here. Sorry! Next chapter is coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: Back with a new chapter! Shit, forgot to put up the disclaimer. I don't own KH and never will. Warning: Lemons in this chapter. And the good kind of lemons.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I set Sora down on his bed and started to kiss him roughly but passionately. I want to show him how I love him. I stopped kissing him to only strip of his clothing and mine. I left my boxers on though. I quickly planted my mouth on his left nipple while I flicked the other one. he would moan and keep on repeating my name.

"S-stop teasing m-me, Roxas.." I smiled as I felt his erection on my stomach. I suddenly had an idea so I smirked deviously. I stopped and sat up causing him to whine.

"Entertain me, Sora." He looked at me with surprised eyes but then nodded. I got up and sat down on a chair near his desk. He first grasped his hand on this twitching member and started to bring his hand up and down. Then he put two fingers into his mouth, sucking them and making them wet. Oh god I could feel my erection rubbing against my boxers. He continued with sucking them and when it was wet enough he stuck one finger into his ass. He moaned very sexily and if I could let my animal inside be set free then I would but I had to wait for the right time.

"Ahhn~" All I could do was stare intensely from his flushed face to his perked up nipples to his erection. Everything was just so... Sexy. He stuck another finger inside and started scissoring himself.

"Ahh~ Roxas!" When he screamed my name, this was it. I got up and went to Sora.

"I didn't know you were this perverted Sora." I pushed him down and pushed his legs close to his chest. He took away his fingers and I started to thrust my tongue inside him. It was delicious~!

"Nahh~ I-it feels s-so w-weirdd, Roxass..." I kept on licking, kissing, sucking, anything that I could do with my tongue on his ass. Once it was fully wet, I spit some saliva on my hand and rubbed them together and grasped my twitching erection. I made sure my stick (You know what stick I'm talking about) was fully wet before I put it in him. Once I was done, I placed my cock at his entrance and pushed.

"Ahh~ Roxas.. It h-hurtss." I nodded and stopped moving, letting him get used to the feeling. after he gave me a nod to keep on moving I slowly thrust in and out. He kept on moaning. I let out a throaty groan and quickly kissed him.

"Roxas, I lo..ve y-you.. Nyahh~" He mewled so cutely that I couldn't take it. I thrust harder and faster. At one point I thrust at his prostate and he screamed in pure joy.

"O-over t-there! Again! R-roxass ahhnnn~~!" I simply nodded and thrust at the same spot over and over again. He looked as if he was in heaven.

"Sora, I'm so close."

"M-me too.." A few more thrusts and Sora quickly came onto himself and my chest. His insides tightened around my member that I couldn't take it anymore. I shot out all my seed into Sora while kissing him. Once I finished, I took my cock out from Sora and lied down next to him.

"T-thank you, Roxas." He was blushing so much from before.

"For what?"

"For b-being my f-first!" He quickly hid his face with his hands.

"Well, you're my first too Sora. So thank you too."

"Really?!"

"Yea." We stayed quiet for a while with nothing else to talk about until he spoke up.

"Let's take a shower. It's starting to leak out from my butt." I laughed.

"Yea, sure." I got up and carried Sora to the bathroom. Once we were inside, I started running the water and got inside with Sora so that he as in between my legs.

"This is nice Roxas."

"It is."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sora." We got out and Sora started helping me wash my hair. Once he was done and rinsed off the soap in my hair, he helped with my back. Once that was done, it was my turn to help him. I got a generous amount of shampoo and started massaging his scalp. Once I thought it was fine enough, I washed off the shampoo and started on his body. I got some soap and started rubbing his back, then got another idea. I slowly slid my hands up and down on his sides causing him to shiver. My hands then went to his chest and nipples. I started flicking and teasing him.

"Roxas? W-what are you d-doing?"

"Washing your body." I acted like nothing was wrong. My hand then went from his nipples to his now erected penis and started rubbing him. I sucked on his neck and nibbled on his earlobe causing him to moan. Up and down, up and down. I repeated this process and he quickly came.

"You're so sensitive Sora~"

"I-it's not my f-fault!" He then turned around and pushed me down.

"Your turn." He knelt down and touched my now erected penis and started taking me in. He started from the head the just took me all in. It felt so good, I couldn't resist the urge to just thrust in his mouth.

"S-sora, it's so g-good." He started bobbing his head and I kind of thrust into his mouth again and spilling my seed into his mouth causing his eyes to widen and to cough. Some of my cum dribbled out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yea, just not used to deep throating Roxas."

"Ahh, sorry again Sora."

"No it's fine. Let's just finish washing ourselves. I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Okay." We rinsed ourselves and put on some clothes before getting out. We got into bed ans started to doze off. I hope I can wake up next to him everyday. Like this. I love you Sora.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Now just relax, Yuki. Concentrate on the thing you want to do most and just let it out."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting my revenge. I could feel myself becoming numb.

"Goodbye." I heard him say so I opened my eyes to see myself outside in the real world. I smiled. Yes. I'm coming for you Sora. You shouldn't have ever existed. You took everything away from me. Including my love. Now I'm going to get you back. Hope you have fun fro the rest of your days. Better watch your back Sora. You never know what I could do.

* * *

PinkNinja: Finished with the second chapterrr! OMAGAHHH! Get ready for the third chapter coming up!


End file.
